A Hawk's Freefall
by SneakyThorongil
Summary: TRADUCTION Se passe entre les deux films Avengers. Pendant une mission qui devait être une simple routine, Clint/Hawkeye est sévèrement blessé. Sa chance a t-elle enfin tournée ou son équipe et sa propre obstination réussiront à le maintenir en vie ? TWOSHOT, NO PAIRINGS, NO SPOILERS.
1. Chapter 1

Je republie cette fanfic avec quelques corrections de grammaire et de syntaxe (beaucoup en fait :D) grâce à un ami, banane de profession et écrivain à ses heures perdues ^^

* * *

Bonjour à tous ! Encore une traduction, mais cette fois si sur l'univers des Avengers, avec pour vedette notre archer favori ! Vous pouvez bien entendu retrouver la version originale en anglais dans la catégorie Avengers sous le même nom : A Hawk's Freefall de **Sandylee007**.

Je vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Enjoy !

* * *

 **Titre :** A Hawk's Freefall

 **Auteur :** Sandylee007

 **Traducteur :** Mathgash

 **Rating :** T

 **Personnage :** Clint Barton, Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff et tous les autres Avengers !

 **Résumé :** Ce passe entre les deux films Avengers. Pendant une mission qui devait être une simple routine, Clint/Hawkeye est sévèrement blessé. Sa chance a t-elle enfin tournée ou son équipe et sa propre obstination réussiront à le maintenir en vie ? TWOSHOT, NO PAIRINGS, NO SPOILERS.

 **Disclaimers :** Comme d'habitude rien ne m'appartient, ni l'univers Marvel, ni les personnages, et encore moins cette fanfic... C'est la dure réalité du traducteur. :/

* * *

 **A Hawk's Freefall**

Aigle en chute libre

Ça devait être simple et rapide.

Bon, aussi simple et rapide qu'une mission assignée aux Avengers pouvait être. De toute évidence, quelqu'un avait dû perdre le mémo en chemin.

Clint jura tandis qu'il lançait une nouvelle flèche tout en évitant de justesse une balle. La flèche trouva sa cible sans effort. La balle, elle, avait été près, bien trop à son goût, de faire la même chose.

"Pas de gros mots !" intervint aussitôt la voix de Steve dans son écouteur. Cette fois il n'y avait pas d'humour dans ses paroles. Le Captain lui-même murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

"Hypocrite," accusa Tony aussi sec.

" _Si ça intéresse quelqu'un j'ai le disque,"_ la voix moitié-amusée, moitié-irritée de Natasha les interrompu. " _Alors on dégage d'ici. Ils vont tout faire sauter."_

Tout le monde se tut immédiatement, un silence glacé régna quelques instants, pendant lequel Clint faillit se faire toucher. Il se rattrapa en tirant une flèche directement dans le front de son nouvel assaillant.

" _Quoi ?_ " Tony exprima à voix haute leur étonnement à tous.

" _Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils cachaient dans les sous-sols, mais en tout cas ils ne veulent pas qu'on le découvre. Ou alors ils l'ont peut être déjà mis à l'abris durant toute cette pagaille."_ Natasha était en train de courir, mais elle ne semblait absolument pas essoufflée. Evidemment qu'elle n'était pas essoufflée. " _Honnêtement, je m'en fiche mais bougez vous ! Plus que deux minutes et trente secondes."_

Clint déglutit, sentant une froideur envahir son corps. Il avait toujours été doué d'une pensée stratégique et pragmatique. Mais cette fois il ne savait que faire.

Le problème quand on est le sniper de l'équipe, c'est qu'on finit toujours dans les lieux les plus difficile à quitter au cas où quelque chose d'inattendu arriverait. Ce qui avait été prouvé maintes et maintes fois par le passé, son corps endolori se faisant un plaisir de le lui rappeler de temps à autre. À l'heure actuelle il tenait position sur l'immeuble de l'Est, parfaitement conscient que dans très exactement vingt-deux secondes un autre groupe hostile traverserait la seule porte permettant d'accéder au toit. Un groupe inconnu pour le moment mais clairement en grand nombre, qui n'avait aucune idée qu'ils étaient déjà condamnés et n'avaient pour seul but d'empêcher les Avengers de s'échapper. Clint était doué, oui. Mais même lui ne pourrait tous les descendre seul. Particulièrement maintenant. Il frissonna légèrement en appuyant fermement contre sa blessure au ventre.

Il n'avait qu'une échappatoire, et un seul co-équipier assez rapide pour l'atteindre.

"Hum, les gars…" Il déglutit difficilement, un gout âpre avait envahi sa bouche. "J'suis un peu bloqué, ici."

C'était plutôt drôle, vraiment, comment il pouvait sentir le reste de l'équipe se crisper alors qu'il ne les voyait pas. Tony jura, fort. Natasha aussi, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. Etait-ce un frisson ? " _Essaie de ne pas te faire tuer. Je suis en route."_

Clint serra les dents. Plus que six secondes; "Non ! J'ai un plan, c'est bon." Il regarda en bas. Bon, il fallait bien que la comparaison au faucon ait lieu d'être. c'était l'occasion "Stark, tu as deux secondes s'te plait ?"

La brusque expiration que lâcha Tony révéla qu'Iron Man avait tout de suite saisi son idée. " _Oh, non surtout…!_ "

La porte derrière lui s'ouvrit brusquement avec force. Le temps était écoulé. "Tu ferais bien d'être un putain de bon receveur, Tinman," lâcha t-il avant de faire un pas dans le vide alors même que les balles commençaient à siffler autour de lui.

Tirer des flèches tout en tombant dans le vide n'est pas aussi facile qu'il n'y paraît. Avec beaucoup de souplesse et de force que Clint ne suspectait plus avoir à cet instant, il se retourna et visa. Un petit sourire de satisfaction se dessina sur son visage quand sa flèche retomba sur le toit et explosa.

Un petit avant-gout pour tout le monde avant le gros boum.

Le soleil brilla dans ses yeux, l'éblouissant quelques instants. Il grogna et tenta de tourner sur lui même une fois de plus. Il n'y parvint pas.

C'est à ce moment là que deux choses le frappèrent, toutes les deux faîtes de métal.

* * *

Tony se permit une très, très impressionnante sélection de jurons quand il comprit le stupide plan de Clint. Il réagit immédiatement. Pas désespérément, bien sûr, il n'était pas du genre à faire dans le désespéré.

Il allait tuer Clint pour ça, enfin si cet imbécile ne se tuait pas tout seul d'abord.

Il lui fallut plus de temps que prévu pour repérer son camarade. Il plissa les yeux en observant la silhouette noire chuter du haut de la tour à une vitesse vertigineuse. Il écarquilla les yeux. "Mon Dieu…!"

Trop rapide, bien trop rapide.

Poussant l'armure au maximum il fila en avant, utilisant toute sa volonté pour ne pas imaginer si oui ou non il arriverait à temps. Il aperçut ce qui devait-être au moins vingt ou trente ennemis sur le toit. Il éprouva bien plus de satisfaction que ce que la moral conseillait en sachant qu'on s'était déjà occupé d'eux.

Clint atterrit dans ses bras. Pendant un instant la soudaine pression et le poids additionnel de Clint les firent partir en vrille mais rapidement ils retrouvèrent une position d'équilibre. Il resserra sa prise sur sa cargaison, ses yeux scannant les alentours pour un endroit approprié sur lequel atterrir et espérons le, plus sûr. "Tu pouvais pas résister d'essayer tes ailes, p'tit oiseau ?"

Clint ricana, mais cela sonnait un tantinet faux. "Je ne voudrais pas faillir à ma réputation."

Tony serra les dents, combattant l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel. "Le but n'est pas non plus de 'défaillir'," fit-il remarquer. Il fronça les sourcils quand Clint s'appuya un peu plus sur lui. "Tu es toujours en un seul morceau ?"

"Ouais..." Clint soupira, ou peut être était-ce un grognement. "Fury devrait virer le crétin qui a rassemblé les infos pour cette mission."

Tony eut un sourire narquois. "J'ai le sentiment que c'est déjà fait." Il repéra enfin une ouverture dans la forêt qui semblait raisonnablement sûre. 'Raisonnablement' étant le mot clé, ici. "Tiens le coup, Legolas. Ça risque d'être un atterrissage corsé."

Ils atterrirent plus rudement que ce que Tony avait espéré. De toute évidence son armure amochée n'était pas à son meilleur niveau. En un éclair Clint se libéra de son étreinte. Bon, en même temps l'agent ne lui avait jamais parut comme étant très câlin.

"Si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, je dirais que tu as essayé de nous tuer tous les deux."

"Eh, c'est pas moi qui ai sauté d'un immeuble. Alors sans commentaire." Tony ordonna à son armure de s'ouvrir et s'apprêtait à la mettre en mode 'garde' quand il se figea. N'importe qui ferait de même s'il se retrouvait du mauvais coté de l'arme de prédilection de l' Œil de Faucon. "Qu'est-ce que…?!"

"À terre !"

Tony n'hésita pas et dès qu'il obéit une flèche vola. Il la suivit et fut légèrement surpris de la voir toucher un ennemi que se cachait dans l'ombre. L'homme s'écroula comme une marionnette à qui on aurait coupé les fils.

Tony fit un grand sourire. Son pouls revenait doucement à un rythme plus normal. "Joli. Peut être un peu trop dramatique à mon goût, mais joli." Complimenta t-il.

Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas avec le silence de Clint. Mais Tony n'eu pas le temps de s'en inquiéter puisqu'une seconde plus tard, l'immeuble qu'il venait de quitter explosa dans un énorme grondement. Et ils étaient légèrement trop proches.

Tony eu juste le temps de remettre l'armure et de se précipiter sur un Clint plus vulnérable que jamais avant que l'explosion ne les rattrape. Ils furent jetés au sol avec assez de force pour couper le souffle de Tony. Il ferma les yeux, attendant que le calme revienne et espérant sincèrement que son armure tiendrait le coup face à cet assaut de plus.

La bourrasque lui sembla durer des années mais finalement s'arrêta, ne laissant rien d'autre qu'un douloureux bourdonnement dans les oreilles de Tony et un majestueux nuage de poussière. Pas assez téméraire pour oser quitter le confort de son armure, Tony inspira profondément, puis expira, testant ses muscles. Oui, définitivement vivant et, à part quelques bleus, indemne.

"…bouge…trop lourd…"

Tony sourit un peu honteusement. Des fois il oubliait que tout le métal autour de lui ne le rendait pas vraiment aussi léger qu'une plume. "Navré." Respirant de manière plus régulière une fois de plus il activa son émetteur. "Tout le monde va bien ?"

" _Ouais_." Steve semblait à bout de souffle mais pas souffrant. " _Thor est allé explorer les ruines, pour voir s'il y avait quoi que soit digne d'intérêt."_

 _"J'vais bien._ " Le ton de la voix de Natasha était légèrement plus réservé que d'habitude. " _Notre Grand Garçon vient d'avoir sa berceuse. Il n'a pas trop aimé l'explosion. Et vous ? Tu as attrapé Clint ?"_ Sa voix était anormalement tendue, remplie d'émotions qu'elle n'était pas prête à dévoiler.

"Ça va. Je dois juste…" Il jeta enfin un regard convenable à Clint. Tout soulagement quitta son esprit et le froid gagna son corps. Sa gorge était sèche. "Merde…!"

Clint était complètement immobile au sol. Et le fait qu'il n'essaye même pas de se relever d'une position si vulnérable était encore plus inquiétant. Tout autant que les deux blessures sanglantes que l'attirail de l'archer avait caché jusque là. Maintenant, exposé au grand jour sous le soleil, la constante accumulation de sang était plus que visible. Une blessure au niveau des cotes, définitivement douloureuse mais loin d'être mortelle. L'autre balle en revanche était trop, bien trop proche de la poitrine.

" _Stark !"_ Jamais il n'avait entendu une telle panique dans la voix de Natasha, ce qui ne faisait que confirmer la gravité de la situation. " _Parle moi immédiatement ou je te jure…!"_

"Barton a été touché," lâcha t-il, le cœur serré. Comment est-ce qu'il avait pu rater ça…?! "On lui a tiré dessus. On doit foutre le camp d'ici, _maintenant."_

Le silence laissa place à un brouhaha tonitruant tandis que le reste de l'équipe réagissait face à la nouvelle. Tony n'y prêta aucune attention. Les yeux de Clint étaient toujours entrouverts, fixant un point inconnu devant lui. Après une inspection plus poussée Tony remarqua que la peau de l'archer était froide et humide. Il serait bientôt en état de choc, ça ne sentait pas bon, vraiment pas du tout pour Clint...

Avec son savoir médical limité Tony abandonna son armure, déchira un morceau de son t-shirt et le serra aussi fort que possible autour de la blessure au torse de Clint. Il n'aimait pas comment ses mains tremblaient. Pas plus que le fait que s'il déplaçait l'agent maintenant l'hémorragie s'intensifierait. Si c'était encore possible que cela empira. Il était bloqué ici, dans la forêt, avec rien de plus qu'un bout de tissus minable. Probablement condamné à observer son ami se vider de son sang.

 _NON !_

"Barton !" Tony le frappa à la joue. Pas de réaction. "Clint, espèce de petit entêté…! Concentre toi sur moi, tu m'entends ? Regarde moi ou je te casse le nez."

Atrocement lentement Clint leva les yeux sur Tony, mais il lui était impossible de savoir ce qu'il voyait vraiment. L'archer posa une main contre son torse et lâcha un grognement désolant. "Nat va… me botter le cul…"

"Moi aussi," déclara Tony, sa voix bien plus faible qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Le sang… il s'écoulait trop vite. Clint avait besoin d'aide au plus vite. "Reste éveillé que je puisse te dire exactement à quel point tu es un idiot d'avoir tenté de te faire tuer une nouvelle fois. C'est toi qui a besoin d'une armure intégrale."

Le rire de Clint semblait inconfortable et termina dans une grimace de douleur. Oeil de faucon n'exprimait jamais son malaise de manière si évidente. "… crois qu'Fury m'laissera en avoir une ?" Inarticulé, à peine compréhensible. Pas bon du tout.

Tony déglutit. Tout d'un coup ses yeux le brulaient et il combattit l'envie de les frotter. Ses mains étaient occupées avec quelque chose de bien plus important. "Eh, je la payerai !"

Clint lui lança un autre 'petit sourire qui finit en grimace'. Et qui finalement termina en quelque chose de bien plus terrible. Les yeux de Clint se firent plus sombre et il était évident que l'agent avait du mal à les garder ouvert. "… super froid."

Et pourtant c'était vraiment pas le cas. Tony resserra sa prise, ignorant le risque que Clint s'évanouisse de douleur. "Je sais." Bon sang, où étaient les autres ? "Mais les autres vont arriver avec des couvertures, d'accord ? Alors reste éveillé." _Tu ne viens pas de survivre ce saut pour mourir d'une putain de balle !_

Du bruit parvint enfin aux oreilles de Tony. Une vague de soulagement le submergea. Ces voix lui étaient familières, rassurantes. Peut être que Clint n'allait pas mourir dans ses bras finalement.

"Tu entends ça ?" il n'essaya même pas de cacher l'euphorie que ce nouvel espoir lui avait apporté. "Ils sont presque là. Juste…" Il baissa les yeux sur Clint et tout devint absolument, parfaitement silencieux

Les yeux de Clint étaient fermés.

* * *

La douleur était insoutenable. Puis plus rien. D'étranges rêves. Passé et espoirs entrelacés dans un futur flou jusqu'à ce que la limite entre les deux disparaisse.

Clint entendit des tirs et vit du sang. Beaucoup trop de sang. Et des corps…! Amis… Ennemis… certains d'entre eux méritaient de mourir, mais pas les autres.

Et puis, dans la brume, un visage familier apparût. Il fronça les sourcils et plissa les yeux, a peine capable de voir. D'une certaine manière la main chaude qui tenait la sienne l'aidait à rester ancré dans la réalité.

"Eh." Pour la plupart le visage de Natasha semblait impassible. Mais il la connaissait. Là, enfouie profondément sous ce regard d'acier, une terreur pure brulait. "Bruce essaie de te stabiliser et nous sommes presque arrivés à la base, d'accord. Tout va bien se passer. Tu vas t'en sortir." À ses oreilles expérimentées, ses paroles sonnaient bien plus comme une prière.

Clint essaya de resserrer ses doigts autour des siens, pour qu'elle sache qu'il avait compris. Il tenta même d'hocher la tête mais il ignorait totalement s'il avait réussi. Parler n'était pas une option avec le masque d'oxygène recouvrant son visage. Alors il tint le coup du mieux qu'il put. Même quand sa conscience s'échappa une fois de plus il ne cessa pas un seul instant de serrer la main de Natasha.

 _'Tout va bien se passer.'_

 _'Tu vas t'en sortir.'_

Oui. Il s'en sortirait. Il devait bien lui rester encore quelques-unes de ses neuf vies.

 **À suivre...**

* * *

 **Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment ;)**

 **Dites moi ce que vous en pensez et si ça vaut le coup que je traduise la deuxième partie !**

 **Bye :***


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire ! Comme promis voici la deuxième (et dernière) partie :D**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

A la vue de tous ils devaient ressembler à une bien drôle de troupe.

Deux hommes aux cheveux foncés assis dans leur jogging et sweat à capuche avec une expression sinistrement comique sur le visage, tel deux écoliers s'attendant à être convoqués dans le bureau du principal. Un autre homme, portant toujours son costume rouge, bleu et blanc, alternait entre être assis sur une chaise ou arpenter la pièce, ses doigts ne cessant jamais leurs tressaillements. Le plus grand, habillé d'un costume d'Halloween, se tenait debout, les sourcils froncés, jetant de temps à autre un regard impatient et désapprobateur en direction de la porte de la chambre. Malgré ça, c'était la femme du groupe qui paraissait la plus dangereuse de tous alors même qu'elle ne faisait que s'appuyer contre le mur, le regard perdu par la fenêtre. L'expression qui trainait sur son visage tendu décourageait à elle seul qui que ce soit de l'approcher. Ils avaient tous l'air d'avoir fait un aller-retour en enfer.

Tony se rendit compte du comique de situation, mais n'était pas vraiment à même de l'apprécier. Il jeta un regard à ses mains qu'il avait déjà lavées deux fois. Du sang séché était toujours incrusté sous ses ongles. Le voir le rendait malade.

Ça avait d'abord été le chaos. Ils s'étaient tous précipités vers Clint pour s'assurer qu'il était en condition de voyager et s'étaient ensuite lancés dans une course contre la montre pour qu'il reçoive des soins avant que son hémorragie ne lui soit fatale. Mais neuf heures étaient passées depuis. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus qu'à attendre, Tony se sentait totalement perdu. Il détestait ce genre de moment. Tout particulièrement quand les seules pensées qu'il avait étaient celles de Clint dans la forêt et _'comment diable était-il possible de survivre à ça ?_ '

Quand ils virent arriver un homme hispanique presque chauve portant une blouse ils se levèrent tous comme des soldats prêts à partir en guerre. Mais l'expression sur le visage du médecin les fit presque se rassoir. On leur dit que les chances de Clint de passer la nuit étaient faibles.

Tony eut l'impression d'avoir été frappé par le marteau de Thor sans armure pour encaisser le choc pour lui. Il s'affaissa lourdement sur sa chaise. Un engourdissement, accompagné d'une douleur lancinante traversa son corps.

Cela n'avait aucun sens.

Tony n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'ils passèrent à attendre jusqu'à ce que le son de pas vif le sortit de son ouragan psychique. Il leva la tête juste à temps pour voir Natasha sortir en trombe de la pièce. Personne n'osa lui demander où elle allait. Quand elle revint une heure et demie plus tard la peau de ses poings était en sang. Le regard hanté et déchirant qui l'habitait montrait que quoi qu'elle ait fait ce n'était de toute façon pas suffisant.

* * *

L'équipe médicale eut besoin de dix-huit heures pour stabiliser Clint et lui permettre de recevoir des visites. Durant ses heures interminables par trois fois ils avaient failli perdre l'archer. Mais l'enfoiré était assez tenace pour défier toute probabilité.

Natasha secoua la tête en découvrant le corps inconscient de son coéquipier, incapable de regarder la machine qui maintenait en vie l'homme le plus entêté qu'elle ait jamais rencontré. Elle refusait de reconnaître que ses yeux la piquaient. "Tu dois vraiment arrêter de faire ça", lui dit-elle d'une voix dure comme fer. La colère était un sentiment rassurant, au contraire, si elle se laissait aller ne serait-ce qu'une minute, si elle se laissait submerger par la panique qui s'emparait de son corps… "Sauter d'un immeuble… Te faire tirer dessus… Faire une hémorragie sous mes yeux… Quand tu n'auras plus l'air à moitié mort je te casserai la tête pour m'avoir fait attendre près de ton lit d'hôpital une fois de plus."

Clint ne répondit pas. Bien sûr elle savait à quoi s'attendre mais ça ne diminua pas pour autant sa déception. L'archer resta terriblement pâle et sinistrement immobile.

La capacité à rester parfaitement immobile est essentielle pour un sniper mais cette fois, Natasha le trouvait plus que ridicule.

Natasha s'essuya les yeux du revers de la main qui ne tenait pas celle de Clint et ne savait que faire des gouttes qui roulaient sur le bout de ses doigts. Elle grinça des dents et resserra sa prise sur la main de son ami. Son immobilité forcée était un terrible miroir du tremblement qui s'emparer lentement de son corps.

Elle était faite pour l'action, on l'y avait entrainée pour, alors que cette attente…

Sa mâchoire était aussi crispée que ses mains. "Je t'interdis de me laisser tomber aujourd'hui Clint", déclara t-elle sévèrement. Un de ses doigts glissa sur son coup pour sentir son pouls. Toujours présent, régulier, mais pas autant qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Elle fixa son regard sur le mouvement de va et vient de son torse, principale évidence de sa survie. "Je… Je te dois encore tellement." Assez pour plusieurs vies. "Je t'interdis de crever avant que je n'ai remboursé toute ma dette. Tu m'entends ?"

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps avait passé avant que ses sens, aiguisés par des années d'espionnage, ne la préviennent qu'elle n'était plus seule. Elle tourna la tête pour voir Bruce dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle lui fit signe et Bruce entra, les yeux rivés sur les machines qui supervisaient Clint. Les lignes sur le front du docteur s'épaissirent et, surement inconsciemment, sa main serra les barreaux du lit avec force.

La plupart des gens offriraient de pathétiques 'Ne t'inquiète pas' et 'Il va s'en sortir'. Pas Bruce. On pouvait lire toute son inquiétude sur son visage fatigué, mais il était le genre d'homme qui ne gaspiller pas sa salive pour des choses aussi futiles. C'était peut être pour ça que sa compagnie la relaxait, juste un peu.

"Qu'est devenue la règle comme quoi il ne doit y avoir qu'un visiteur à la fois ?" demanda t-elle.

Bruce haussa les épaules en s'asseyant. Bien qu'il souriait légèrement, ses yeux semblaient dix fois plus âgés que quelques jours plus tôt. "Tu crois vraiment qu'ils prendraient le risque d'énerver l'autre en me refusant l'entrée ?"

Ça n'avait rien de drôle, vraiment. Mais Natasha esquissa tout de même un sourire. Même si ce n'était que de soulagement de pouvoir enfin échapper à l'idée que la main qu'elle serrait ne pouvait pas le faire en retour.

Ils restèrent donc assis dans un silence mutuel, observant les battements du cœur de Clint clignoter sur le moniteur, tirant l'un de l'autre un certain réconfort pendant cette dure attente. Refoulant leur colère et sachant tous deux que pour le moment ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus.

Petit à petit la pièce commença à se remplir. Etonnamment, Tony fut le premier à entrer, marmonnant quelque chose comme quoi Pepper l'aurait envoyé faire un tour parce qu'il tournait en rond et agressait tout le monde comme un chiot blessé et perdu. ("Ses propos, pas les miens.") Thor arriva une demie heure plus tard, s'installant dans un coin comme pour monter la garde. Il était presque amusant de voir à quel point l'Asgardien semblait confus ici. Steve arriva en dernier et tout dans son attitude criait qu'il venait d'avoir une longue et désagréable conversation avec Fury. Personne ne posa de questions.

L'attente continua donc, avec maintenant toute cette drôle d'équipe gardant un œil sur leur camarade tombé au combat. Sans savoir pourquoi Natasha se relaxa discrètement. Elle soupira et concentra son attention sur Clint, traçant de petits cercles du pouce sur la main inerte.

 _Je sais que tu détesterais toute cette attention,_ pensa t-elle. _Tu veux qu'ils arrêtent de s'agiter sur place ? Alors tu ferais bien de réveiller et de les foutre dehors parce que ce n'est pas moi qui vais le faire._

* * *

Quand Clint retrouva ses esprits, il était toujours tellement à coté de la plaque que rien n'avait vraiment de sens pour lui. Il savait que la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était sombre et il paniqua pendant une seconde jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la voix de Tony. "Ah, il se réveille. Tu sors enfin de ton sommeil oh Belle au Bois Dormant ?"

Endormi et confus, Clint cligna des yeux et tourna la tête juste assez pour apercevoir Tony occuper la chaise près de son lit. Il avait l'air de ne pas avoir dormi depuis des jours et l'archer fronça les sourcils en le voyant. "Qu'est-ce…?"

"L'intervention médicale a été compliquée, tu as dormi un bon moment depuis. Voilà ce qui arrive aux personnes qui se jettent d'un immeuble tout en se faisant tirer dessus." Le ton léger de Ton n'était pas suffisant pour cacher son inquiétude. Il prit un verre en plastique et glissa une paille entre les dents d'Oeil de Faucon. "Prends quelques gorgées, mais pas trop vite, ok ? Romanoff me tuera si je te laisse retomber malade."

Clint prit de grandes gorgées, savourant chacune d'entre elles même si elles lui enflammaient la gorge. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois que sa bouche avait été aussi sèche. C'était ridicule de voir à quel point le seul fait de boire pouvait le fatiguer autant.

Clint soupira et repoussa la paille pour s'enfoncer de nouveau dans son oreiller. "Merci", murmura t-il d'une voix qu'il peinait à reconnaître. Ses yeux commençaient à se fermer. "Pour l'eau. Et la réception." Presque une phrase entière. Qui l'eût cru quelques minutes auparavant ?

Voyant qu'il était déjà sur le point de s'assoupir, Tony reposa le mug. "Je pouvais pas vraiment te laisser t'écraser au sol avec un balle dans le torse. Juste… essaie de ne pas recommencer."

Clint lâcha un petit rire et le regretta immédiatement. Le son qui sortit de sa gorge était atroce. La douleur qui explosa dans sa poitrine était cent fois pire. Il réprima un grognement. "Quoi ? Me prendre une balle ou sauter d'un immeuble ?"

Tony leva les yeux au ciel. "Les deux de préférence. Parce qu'entre toi et moi, Je te préfère en un seul morceau." Un court silence s'installa, pendant lequel l'archer faillit s'endormir avant d'entendre les derniers mots de son ami. "Tête de plume."

Clint tenta de répliquer mais il avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer. Même retrouver le fil de ses pensées était un vrai combat. "Les autres ?"

"Quelques coupures, quelques bleus mais tu es le seul qui avait besoin d'être évacué de tout ce bordel." Tony s'étira, et Clint l'entendit étouffer un bâillement. "Allez dors. Tu seras peut être plus cool à ton réveil. Voyant qu'il continuait de luter l'Iron Man continua. "Arrête de t'inquiéter une seconde. Je monte la garde."

Clint n'était pas vraiment en état pour le contredire. Et une fois assuré que tout le monde allait bien et qu'il était en sécurité, il se laissa aller dans les bras de Morphée. Si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui le gardait il aurait juré qu'une main s'était posée sur la sienne.

* * *

Quand Clint se réveilla une nouvelle fois, son esprit était bien plus clair. Et la chambre bien plus remplie. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et frissonna en regardant autour de lui.

Toute l'équipe était là. Natasha était assise juste à coté de son lit, face à la porte comme à son habitude. Cette fois il était certain que quelqu'un lui tenait la main, Natasha bien sûr. Thor se tenait devant la fenêtre, le regard concentré vers l'extérieur avec une telle intensité qu'il ne devait pas avoir remarqué le réveil de Clint. Au vu de ses cheveux ébouriffés et du café qui tâchait sa chemise, Bruce avait dû combattre bravement avant de finalement s'endormir sur la chaise placée au bout du lit. La position tordue du cou du docteur lui promettait de belles courbatures. La porte de la chambre était entrouverte et l'archer aperçut Tony et Steve dans le couloir, absorbé par le téléphone du millionnaire. Un air mortifié apparut sur le visage de Steve quand l'Iron Man lui montra le portable.

Ils avaient tous l'air exténués et Clint détestait savoir que c'était de toute évidence par sa faute. Mais ils étaient tous ensemble. Unis comme en mission.

Ils avaient vécu un horrible début, un début que Clint espérait oublier au plus vite. Mais maintenant, après de longues épreuves et de stupides erreurs, ils étaient enfin une équipe. Une vraie, bonne équipe, bien que plus ou moins coopérative. Et il faisait parti de cette équipe !

Bien que Clint était habitué à se battre seul, le sentiment d'appartenir à quelque chose et d'avoir quelqu'un pour assurer ses arrières, était effroyablement rassurant. Suffisamment pour le conduire dans un sommeil profond et relaxant. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter et il savait qu'aucun de ses cauchemars habituels ne viendrait le troubler.

Son équipe prendrait soin de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse être, une fois de plus, leurs yeux dans le ciel.

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Dites moi ce que vous en pensez et surtout si je peux continuer mes petites traductions sans courir le risque de me faire assassiner dans une rue obscure pour échec littéraire ! :D**

 **See you soon !**

 **Mathgash**


End file.
